La luz de las luciérnagas
by Nicole-Luz de Luna
Summary: Los niños no deben jugar solos un día de los muertos.


Disclaimer: Cualquier divulgación total o parcial de esta obra; sea a través de una copia, edición o exhibición, intercambio, difusión y/o emisión de este texto está terminantemente prohibido. El contenido de esta obra es exclusivo para el entretenimiento y sin ningún medio de lucro.

Naruto es creación del señor Masashi Kishimoto, pero esta historia pertenece a Nicole Luz de Luna.

* * *

_«Una sola luciérnaga es el fin de la oscuridad»_

* * *

A mamá no le gusta que Sakura salga a jugar sola. Suele regañarla fuertemente cada vez que sale al patio al patio sin supervisión, es muy grande y da pase libre al bosque.

Por eso la niña sabe que debe ser cuidadosa al salir de la casa. Baja las escaleras con sigilo y pone sus pequeños pies descalzos a tocar la grama semi húmeda por el rocío de la mañana.

Aún no ha salido por completo el sol y hay muchas luciérnagas a su alrededor. Le ha costado mucho quitar los pestillos de la puerta de cristal que da al patio pero vale la pena cuando siente el frío aire golpeando sus mejillas.

En cualquier momento su amigo llegará para jugar pues solo puede hacerlo cuando hay luciérnagas. Él le ha dicho que está muy oscuro y solo puede salir siguiéndolas.

Entonces ella se sienta en el columpio bajo el árbol y cuando menos se lo espera él está ahí a su lado empujándole.

A Sakura le gusta mucho salir a jugar con él, su sonrisa es muy bonita y su cabello muy chistoso. Le gusta mucho lo alegre que parece su mirada cada vez que se ven.

―Sakura-chan! ¡Por Dios, qué haces ahí niña!

Y antes que pueda decir algo, él se ha ido y mamá está a su lado dando un sermón.

Sakura piensa en que no le ha dado tiempo de invitarle a pedir dulces esta noche.

-o-

El día de los muertos Sakura chan está castigada. Mamá se lo recuerda mientras están tomando el desayuno.

La niña no comprende por qué no puede salir a jugar con él. No tiene más amigos, y en casa solo están ellas dos. Él suele decirle lo triste que se pone cuando ella no va a jugar con él. Su ojo rojizo parece querer llorar.

Pero mamá no entiende ―o no lo ve― pues dice que los niños no deben jugar solos.

―Mucho menos un día de los muertos.

¡Pero Sakura no está sola! Su amigo siempre está en el patio con ella. Dice que quiere llevarla al parque donde él juega. Ya no quiere estar ahí solo.

La abuela llega por la tarde. Su cara arrugada esta igual que la última vez que la vio el día de las madres. Su risa inunda la sala de estar y un olor a café se insta en la casa.

Sakura sabe que la abuela si le dejara jugar en el patio, siempre lo hace, pero cuando la abuela le sienta en sus rodillas y le dice que hoy no debe salir, la niña se siente robada.

―Sakura-chan, el día de los muertos los niños no deben jugar afuera y mucho menos solos.

―Abuela, pero-

―Sin peros, niñita. ¡Y debes hacer caso!

Sakura infla sus mejillas. La abuela resulta igual de mala que mamá.

―No querrás que algo malo te pase ¿O sí? Allá afuera hay cosas malas hoy.

La niña se estremece un poco. Mamá no le dice esas cosas.

-o-

Antes de la cena Sakura ya está bañada y vestida mientras juega en el salón.

Mamá y la abuela están en la cocina y la sala está muy callada, tanto que la pequeña Sakura planea su nuevo escape.

Entiende lo que la abuela ha dicho sobre aquellos 'duendes'. Y sabe que no puede jugar sola. Esas criaturas podrían intentar llevársela. ¡Y vamos que mamá es mala, pero ella no quiere irse!

Sin embargo, su amigo está ahí, lo ha visto a través de la puerta de cristal que da al patio rodeado por luciérnagas. Ella no puede dejarlo solo afuera, algo podría pasarle.

Así que con cautela coloca el taburete de cuero junto a la puerta, sube y quita los pestillos.

― ¡Pensé que no vendrías!― dice el niño cuando la toma de la mano. Su mirada bicolor se ilumina tanto al verla. Por su cabello puede ver la luz de un par de animalejos.

―Mamá y la abuela no me han dejado salir. Dicen que no podemos jugar solos acá.

―Pero ya no estoy solo, Sakura-chan ha venido conmigo.

A Sakura le gusta mucho estar con Kakashi, piensa que él se parece mucho a ella. A veces él dice que está muy solo, otras veces le dice que extraña mucho a su papá y que no ve a su mamá.

La pequeña también extraña a su papá, él se fue hace mucho y no ha vuelto.

― ¡Entonces podremos ir al parque!

―Kakashi-kun hace mucho frío, podríamos entrar a la casa, mi mamá no se molestara estoy segura.

La brisa fría mece sus cabellos rosas, hay tan poco sol que puede ver como las luciérnagas orbitan a su alrededor.

―¿Sakura-chan no quiere ir a jugar conmigo? No quiero estar solo, tengo miedo.

Entonces su mano se apreta un poco más a la de la niña. Puede ver el miedo reflejado en sus ojitos.

―Está bien, Kakashi-kun, pero regresemos pronto. Tu familia se puede preocupar.

Estrecha un poco más su mano y siguen el camino de las luciérnagas al bosque. No podía pasar nada malo, se tenían el uno al otro, así que después de todo no estaban solos.

* * *

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
